


Sign City

by Saindra



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Comics, Detective Noir, Detectives, Gen, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Детектив Эклз, полиция Граундтауна, награды, премии, смерти, спасенные жизни и бессонные ночи, существование лейкоцита в кровеносной системе. На листах перед ним очередной вирус, разрушение, мертвые тела, покрытые сюрреалистичным боди-артом. И пока он не найдет того, кто сделал эти тела невыносимо прекрасными в своей безжизненности, пока кровавые драконы, уснувшие на мертвой коже, не обретут имя мастера, он не исчезнет с улиц Граундтауна.<br/>Подозреваемый, Джаред Падалеки, пока незнакомый, но уже в чем-то понятный и обычный. Материал для отработки, имеющий лишь мотивы и возможность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign City

**Author's Note:**

> Комикс "Sign City" читать на diary.ru в дневнике у Орикет  
> http://pay.diary.ru/~oricat/p170091123.htm
> 
> Скачать комикс в PDF (4,6 MB):  
> http://narod.ru/disk/38263009001/sign_city.pdf.html  
> http://depositfiles.com/files/s5z5mii0e

Венами и артериями переплелись авеню и улицы в теле города. Пульсация светофоров и неоновых вывесок, гул автомобилей и грохот поездов сабвея. Полицейские машины - лейкоциты на страже кровавого потока человеческих тел, снующих из органа в орган, белые фургоны парамедиков - фагоциты, всасывающие в себя покалеченные клетки, двери домов и квартир – клапаны и перегородки, прощально машущие тем, кого держали взаперти.

Детектив Эклз, полиция Граундтауна, награды, премии, смерти, спасенные жизни и бессонные ночи, существование лейкоцита в кровеносной системе. На листах перед ним очередной вирус, разрушение, мертвые тела, покрытые сюрреалистичным боди-артом. И пока он не найдет того, кто сделал эти тела невыносимо прекрасными в своей безжизненности, пока кровавые драконы, уснувшие на мертвой коже не обретут имя мастера, он не исчезнет с улиц Граундтауна.

Подозреваемый, Джаред Падалеки, пока незнакомый, но уже в чем-то понятный и обычный. Материал для отработки, имеющий лишь мотивы и возможность.

\- Мистер Падалеки, где вы были вчера после десяти вечера?

Парень с интересом смотрит на фотографии мертвых тел.

\- Я гулял.

\- Ночью, в Граундтауне? Не страшно?

Парень улыбается. Шесть с половиной футов, сильные руки, расплющенные костяшки, в личных вещах нож и ремень с тяжелой пряжкой. Дженсен понимает, что задал риторический вопрос.

Джаред подвигает к себе фотографии, смотрит, хмурится и говорит:

\- Техника похожа на мою, но рисовал не я.

\- В чем отличия?

\- Детектив, вы не специалист, сложно объяснить. Не мой почерк, не мои цвета, не мои линии. Имитация, копия, но не спорю, хорошая копия.

Дженсен упирается руками в стол и наклоняется ближе к Джареду:

\- Так расскажи мне, художник, что значат эти драконы?

Джаред смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит так тихо, что Дженсен вздрагивает, когда понимает, что он услышал:

\- Свободу.

 

Клетки из зданий и дворов надежнее тюрьмы. Имитация жизни, бурление влажных от городской духоты тел, жирный асфальт под уличными фонарями, еще одно тело, покрытое кроваво-красной росписью.

Джаред стоит рядом, смотрит и тяжело дышит. Дженсен думает, что того сейчас стошнит, но Джаред справляется с собой и произносит:

\- Сегодня в клубе будет арт-показ. Тебе стоит посмотреть, детектив.

 

Высокий подиум, рваное освещение, обнаженные тела, покрытые чешуей краски, медленно дефилируют по липкому возвышению. Вспышки фотоаппаратов, аплодисменты, скалящие зубы драконы и змеи на расписанной коже. Девушка, усыпанная стразами поверх краски, подходит к ним и почти бросается на шею Джареду:

\- Джей, ты…

Но потом отстраняется и недоуменно вглядывается в лицо:

– Простите, я ошиблась.

Она легко проскальзывает сквозь толпу, и Дженсен не успевает ее задержать. Джаред растерян и молчит, даже когда Дженсен начинает на него орать и грозить камерой предварительного заключения.

 

Утро холодное, серое и колючее. Из-за тусклого света алые драконы кажутся темно-бордовыми. Вчерашняя девушка лежит, раскинув руки, словно пытается взлететь между пролетами заброшенного здания, где ее нашли.

Медэксперт сухим языком говорит о том, что перед смертью жертва имела половой контакт и причиной смерти, судя по следам на шее, является удушение.

Дженсен представляет это прекрасное тело, движущееся в едином ритме с тем, кто своими широкими ладонями держит ее за бедра, но потом эти ладони поднимаются выше и выше, гладят напрягшийся живот, возбужденные соски, добираются до ключиц и останавливаются на горле. Смерть в экстазе оставляет свой след на лице: приоткрытый рот, чуть расширенные ноздри и тонкие морщинки в уголках зажмуренных глаз. Кровавые драконы пляшут на ее теле, пытаются взлететь, но им не хватает воздуха.

 

Джаред опознает ее. Нежное лицо, отмытое от краски и слез, теперь имеет имя. Дэннил. Но Джаред молчит, закрылся, и Дженсен хватает его за крутку на груди и впечатывает в стену:

\- Ты знаешь, кто это сделал. Говори!

Джаред вырывается и шипит, как рассерженная змея:

\- Это личное дело, детектив Эклз.

\- Нет никакого личного дела, пока умирают ни в чем не повинные люди. И не может быть, пока мы не найдем этого психа, который сам себя впихнул в клетку с драконами.

Джаред съезжает вниз по стене и Дженсен поневоле отпускает куртку. Джаред смотрит на него снизу вверх и просит:

\- Дженсен, я не знаю, я не уверен. Дай мне время.

Дженсен отступает на шаг. Придурок, не понимает, что времени у них нет.

 

Пластическая хирургия, татуировки, имплантаты - знаки на телах, подгонка тел к прямоугольному стандарту большого города. И как протест - извилистые шрамы на плечах, несущих на себе работу, секс, выпивку, будущее детей и хрупкие чувства. Шрамировщик тоже пишет на телах, высекает болью то, что нельзя забывать, белой вязью залеченных ран дарит смысл существования.

Худое резкое лицо с глубоко посаженными глазами, мягкий вкрадчивый голос и скальпель в руках, затянутых в хирургические перчатки.

\- Мистер Хейердал, давно вы знаете Джареда Падалеки?

Дженсен старается произнести имя спокойно, но внутри все равно сдергивает стоп-кран чувств и фамилия звучит высоко, на грани болезненного крика.

Хейердал ласково перебирает свои инструменты, аккуратно стягивает перчатки и отвечает не спеша, раскатывая глухие вкрадчивые согласные по пустой комнате:

\- Давно, детектив, очень давно. Еще с тех времен, когда его старший брат был жив, и Джаред, вслед за ним, подавал большие надежды.

\- Брат? – Дженсен чувствует, как пересыхает во рту.

Хейердал двигается резко, угловато, звенит стаканами и бутылкой, его голос вливает в уши расплавленный битум правды:

\- Брат. Старший Джей. Они похожи, очень похожи. Всего три года разницы.

\- Он тоже художник?

\- Не такой талантливый, как его младший брат. Искра в нем горела, но всего лишь искра. Понимаете, детектив, искра и пламя - не одно и то же. Пламенем всегда был Джаред.

 

Еще одна жертва в осеннем парке. Серая листва с рыжими точками, обнаженное тело мужчины, уставшее в своей борьбе за последнее дыхание, и драконы, которым доступно небо над осенними деревьями. Они опаляют все вокруг, пытаются испепелить листву, срываются с тела с каплями утреннего тумана и не улетают. Клетка слишком прочна, ее прутья - чей-то больной разум, и это подчас сильнее любого металла, кроме маленького кусочка сорок пятого калибра, который может подарить свободу, но не ту, о которой мечтаешь.

Женщина тычет в фотографию Джареда и истерически всхлипывает:

\- Это он, он! Старше немного и глаза, такие… такие… – И отталкивает от себя альбом с подозреваемыми. – Поймайте его, он… он чужой!

 

Джареда нет дома, он растворился в городе, и Дженсен поднимает все патрули, мечется между перекрестками и глухими переулками, пытаясь отыскать на бетоне рваные следы драконьих когтей.

Никто не исчезает бесследно, в венах и артериях городов на бегущую клетку цепляются маркеры, знаки: платежи на автозаправках, еда в забегаловках, регистрация в мотелях, горелые следы автомобильных шин на асфальте.

Дженсен идет по знакам, заботливо сохраненным для него городом, который так любит метить своих жителей раскаленным клеймом взглядов из окон и витрин.

Заброшенная котельная, ржавые трубы, затхлый запах пыли и мелкие следы крысиных лап. Тихий стон и знакомый голос, только с другими интонациями, грубый, истеричный на взводе:

\- Братишка, братишка, ты прекрасен в своей беспомощности.

Дженсен замирает, сжимает пистолет и ждет. Пока только один голос, второго не слышно. Страшно слышать, как знакомый тембр перебирает чужие слова, нелепые, безумные, имеющие смысл лишь для говорящего:

\- Я так хотел летать, Джаред, но ты закрыл для меня небо. Прости, но там, где живут драконы, нет места нам двоим.

Багровая краска течет по многолетней пыли тонким ручейком, разлетается брызгами, рождает крылья с острыми шипами. Железный запах заполняет помещение, виснет на гроздьях паутины, и Дженсен понимает, что это не краска. Кровь, артериальная в отблесках зарешеченного света под потолком и венозная в трещинах пола, багрово-алая, полная жизни, бежит к его ногам, вычерчивая знаки разрывающей тело боли.

Дженсен идёт вдоль пульсирующего ручейка, видит, как он берет начало из запястий, стянутых за спиной, смотрит в лицо Джареда - другое, выхолощенное ненавистью, чужое - и стреляет.

Его Джаред стоит на коленях, склонив голову. Избитый, измученный, но когда Дженсен разрезает веревку на его руках и рвет свою рубашку, чтобы перетянуть кровоточащие вены, он поднимает голову.

И Дженсен видит, что его драконы по прежнему в небе и плачут по тому, кто так и не смог взлететь.


End file.
